


jason todd how ya met headcanons

by elvenloki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: jason todd relationship headcanons, bc there aren’t enough





	jason todd how ya met headcanons

\- you’re another vigilante and you meet jason while scouring gotham for crime to stop

\- you see a group of thugs attacking a woman so you swoop down to rescue her, taking the thugs out easily

\- except there’s another thug, whom you never noticed, who corners you

\- red hood, while hopping from building to building as per usual, sees this and decides to help

\- but before he can, you’ve already dealt with it

\- red hood is stood there; stunned

\- “hi red”

\- “uh.. hi, uh.. what’s your name?”

\- you don’t answer and instead pull out a grapple hook and find yourself on the roof of a building

\- you meet multiple times after that

\- red hood and you teaming up to save people

\- you saving him a few times

\- him doing the same for you

\- one day, the joker plans an attack on gotham (for the millionth time bc apparently he isn’t creative by any sense of the word) and you decide you’re going to stop him

\- obviously red hood also wants to stop him

\- you find yourself in a warehouse, up on the metal beams holding the structure together; spying on joker and his goons

\- suddenly, you hear a sound behind you

\- you spin, prepared to completely destroy whomever is unfortunate enough to sneak up on you

\- it’s red hood

\- “what the fuck are you doing here?”

\- “what are you doing here?!”

\- “I asked you first”

\- “I asked you second”

\- “what do you think?”

\- before he can answer, however, a goon spots you both and you and hood pull out your guns

\- the joker escapes, but not before setting off a bomb that hurts red hood

\- he wakes up in your apartment

\- you’re changing his bandages

\- he realizes his helmet isn’t on, you notice his discomfort

\- “don’t worry, red, I can keep a secret”

\- he smiles

\- “my name’s jason”

\- you continue cleaning his wounds and changing bandages

\- “I still don’t know your name”

\- “it’s y/n


End file.
